De vuelta al pasado¿otra vez?
by anitacm
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde que Kagome ha vuelto a su hogar, ya no podrá volver a la época Seengoku, pero al parecer el pozo le tiene otro viaje preparado a nuestra viajera temporal¡
1. Chapter 1

**DE vuelta al pasado ¿Otra vez?**

CAPITULO 1

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que volvió de la era feudal, el pozo se había sellado después de ella haciéndola quedarse para siempre en su época. Después de la derrota de Naraku y la desaparición de la joya, el pozo se mantuvo abierto para su regreso a su época, sabiendo que después de esto ella ya no vería más a sus amigos decidió quedarse durante un período más de tiempo en el que pudiera convivir y aprovechar el máximo tiempo con ellos, sus amigos e Inuyasha...Inuyasha, aquel medio demonio arrogante que le había robado el corazón, al terminar la batalla desapareció durante dos semanas, dos semanas que les parecieron interminables a la muchacha de cabellos negros. Al parecer en ese tiempo que el había estado fuera había estado pensando en sus sentimientos hacia ella y hacia la miko de barro. Y ella no era la elegida. A partir de entonces el y Kikio siguieron su relación donde la dejaron antes del incidente de Naraku y Kagome para ignorarlos , aunque parezca mentira, le pidió al gran Lord del Oeste y medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, que le entrenara en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Eso había sucedido un par de día después del testimonio de Inuyasha sobre sus sentimientos, el Daiyoukay perro se encontraba visitando a la pequeña Rin que ahora habitaba con ellos en la choza de Kaede junto a ellas dos, aprendiendo de la sabiduría de la anciana respecto a las plantas medicinales. Sesshomaru había entrado en la choza como hacía de costumbre sin llamar,porque el era demasiado importante como para llamar a la puerta de unos simples humanos, notese el sarcasmo, plantándose en frente de Rin con un paquete en sus manos que le entregó a esta. El paquete consistía en un precioso kimono rosa con detalles morados de flores, claro está de la talla de la pequeña niña humana. Rin como se esperaban las mujeres empezó a dar saltitos de alegría agradeciendo a su "Querido señor Sesshomaru" el detalle aquel. De mientras en la cabeza de la joven miko se cocía la idea del entrenamiento, y así de repente soltó la pregunta: _"Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Usted sería capaz de darme un entrenamiento de lucha?"_Eso dejó a los presentes una cara de estupefacción en los rostros, claro esta, menos al demonio impotente y arrogante que se encontraba en frente suya. _"Por supuesto miko, claro que podría entrenarte, pero¿Por qué razón?"_Ella no contestó, simplemente lo miró con ojos implorantes y tristes. El demonio captó lo que esos ojos azules como el mar querían decir: Quería olvidarse del estúpido medio hermano que poseía. A partir de ese momento entrenaban todos los días y así durante 5 años, 5 años en los que aprendió la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada y en los que aprendió a mejorar su puntería con el arco y desarrollar al máximo sus poderes de miko, 5 años en los que al final ya podía patearle el trasero al gran Lord del Oeste. Sesshomaru a decir verdad no solo estaba asombrado con esto último, sino que también lo hizo cuando descubrió que aquella miko había echo lo imposible, se habían echo grandes amigos gracias a esos entrenamientos tan duros. El le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y ella lo había absorbido todo como si de una esponja se tratara. El como regalo por aver finalizado el entrenamiento le ofreció un kimono de guerrera negro y rojo que dejaba ver sus blancas piernas y que al parecer estaba echa de tela de escamas de dragón, una tela incluso más protectora que la de las ratas de fuego y 100 veces más suave y delicada al tacto, y una espada, una de las espadas más poderosas de todas, muy rara por cierto ya que tenía forma de una llave gigante que pesaba como unos 100kg o más. Al parecer era la espada la que elegía el propietario, y a para quien ella eligiese se convertiría menos pesada para que nadie más pudiera usarla, y ella le había elegido para ser su propietaria. Después de estos 5 años, Kagome cogió sus pertenencias, como los obsequio de Sesshomaru, el arco del monte Azusa y las flechas que Kaede le dio y se despidió de todos para siempre. Ahora una Kagome de 22 años se encontraba en su época después de haber pasado 2 años después de estos acontecimientos sin posibilidad de volver a ver su tan preciada era Sengoku y estudiando una carrera para convertirse en una de las mejores historiadoras de su época. Ella había seguido entrenando todos los días para no olvidar su entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, meditaba antes de irse a dormir para mantener sus poderes al 100% todos los días y estudiaba como una posesa para poder llevarlo todo adelante.

Eran las 7 p.m. de un sábado y la luz entraba en su habitación potencialmente ya que su ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par, ahora se daba cuenta de que se le había olvidado cerrar por lo menos la persiana para que eso no pasara. Se movió debajo de las sábanas intentando así poder volver a ese maravilloso estado vegetal de descanso. Al comprobar de primera mano que no podía, se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió al baño para asearse antes de bajar a desayunar y entrenar un rato, así que se colocó su atuendo de entrenamiento que Sesshomaru le regaló y cogió sus armas bajando con ellas las escaleras para disponerse a desayunar. Ella desde que había regresado desayunaba sola, no como antes que desayunaba junto con su familia y gato, ahora prefería de desayunar en la comodidad de la soledad sabiendo que después no iba a conseguir esa tranquilidad. Cogió un bol de la despensa junto a una cuchara del cajón y los puso en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al frigorífico de donde sacó una garrafa de plástico con leche en el interior y después a la despensa dónde cogió sus cereales favoritos: muesly con chocolate, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a prepararse un bol de aquellos maravillosos cereales con leche. Después de desayunar guardó todo en su correspondiente lugar y lavó su bol y cuchara y se dirigió a patio trasero donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado y el pozo. Le gustaba entrenar allí, se sentía en paz consigo misma y le relajaba. Pero en cuanto llegó se fijó en luz que salía de la capilla donde se encontraba el pozo, y derrepente una sensación de malestar le recorrió el cuerpo. Se dirigió a ella lentamente, como si de repente algún monstruo saltara y se le fuera a tirar encima, aún con sus armas en sus sitios, la gran espada en su espalda, el arco en su mano y las flechas en el hombro izquierdo, con una expresión asustada y con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando se encontraba su mano a milímetros de abrir la puerta se contuvo y pensó en lo que estaba pasando en el interior de la pequeña capilla, a lo mejor Inuyasha había vuelto para llevársela de vuelta con él, pero desechó esa idea al instante reconociendo que el jamás dejaría a Kikio para volver con ella, pensar eso le estrujó un poco el corazón e hizo que una lágrima traicionera le corriera por la mejilla, inmediatamente se enjuago esa pequeña lágrima que delataba sus sentimientos hacia el hanyou y siguió pensando en diferentes opciones, pero se le vino a la cabeza una, a lo mejor estaban todos en peligro y necesitaban su ayuda, con ese pensamiento no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de la pequeña capilla y se tiró por el pozo de donde salía una extraña luz amarilla que no tenía nada que ver con la luz azulada que la rodeaba cada vez que iba de regreso al Sengoku. Algo iba mal, se sentía diferente, muy diferente a cuando ella viajaba a través del pozo. Sintió la superfecie terrosa debajo de sus pies. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Se encontraban dos hombres, al parecer bastante musculosos, por el bosque, uno era notablemente más alto que el otro, al parecer habían perdido el camino por el que iban y se encontraban discutiendo de quien era la culpa.

-Si no nos hubiésemos parado parado para ver lo que le pasaba a ese hombre, que como te recuerdo no era absolutamente nada, no estaríamos así-dijo el más pequeño refunfuñando a su amigo.-el único problema que tenía era que una maldita astilla se le había pinchado en el dedo ¡¿A quién se le ocurre gritar así por eso?!

-Iolaus, hicimos lo que había que hacer, escuchamos un grito del bosque, pensamos que era alguien que necesitaba ayuda de verdad y fuimos en su ayuda-dijo el mayor hastiado ya del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Si,claro Hércules, pero...-se cayó de repente y los dos miraron hacia unos arbustos de donde parecía haberse oído un golpe seco y el movimiento de las ramas. Hizo una seña a su amigo llevándose el dedo índice a la boca diciendo con el "silencio". Los dos hombres se hacercaron al matorral y apartaron las ramas de este tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y vieron algo que les dejó a dos velas.

Sintió como el cuerpo entumecido se encontraba con el suelo dolorosamente, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor al notar una rama queriendo incrustarse en su abdomen y una piedra en su hombro izquierdo como queriendo decir que ella también estaba allí para fastidiar. Con dificultad y aun un poco mareada se giró sobre si misma apoyándose en su espada que reposaba aún en su espalda y el carcaj con sus flechas de su hombro izquierdo y abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con la luminosa luz solar directamente en sus ojos haciéndole cerrarlos de nuevo. Volvió a abrirlos pero esta vez se encontraban dos sombras al parecer humanas en su espacio de visión contemplándola con los ojos bien abiertos. "_Menos mal, gracias a dios no son demonios"_ se dijo mentalmente antes de intentar incorporarse pero los dos desconocidos la ayudaron en su ardua tarea. Al parecer eran dos hombres y los dos muy apuestos a su parecer..._"pero ¡¿Qué digo?!son unos desconocidos lo que debería hacer el pegarles una patada en el culo y no alabar su apariencia física...aunque en verdad no son nada feos...¡KAGOME, BASTA!"_Cuando consiguió levantarse sin dificultad los dos hombres la miraron con preocupación y con los ojos aún muy abiertos por el susto esperando a que dijera algo.

-Gracias, no se si hubiera podido levantarme sola. Me llamo Kagome, es un placer-dijo dándoles una sonrisa a los dos hombres que dejaron aquella cara de "_que mierda a pasado aquí"_ para corresponderle la sonrisa a la joven de 22 años.

-No es nada, en realidad nos pasamos el día así, yo soy Hércules y el es mi amigo, Iolaus-dijo cortésmente el moreno señalando al rubio que se encontraba a su lado.-¿Podemos saber que te ha pasado?

-Sí esque no se encuentra normalmente a una chica cayendo del cielo de repente en unos arbustos la verdad-dijo esta vez el rubio sarcásticamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una postura despreocupada.

"_Joder, ahora¿que hago?"_-pensó la oji-azul con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_"Joder, ahora¿que hago?"_-pensó la oji-azul con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada un imponente ogro apareció detrás de ella con claras intenciones de hacerle su desayuno, haciendo que los dos se pusieran en posición de ataque. Ella dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, como si se encontrase todos los días un pestilente ogro que la quisiera en su menú del día.

-¡Qué hambree! Oye tu enana, tienes muy buena pinta, seguro que tu me sirves para calmar mi estomago ¿o es que no sirves ni para eso?-dijo el ogro comiéndosela con la mirada y con una asquerosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pocos dientes podridos.

Mas lo único que hizo ella fue dejar escapar otro suspiro aún más sonoro que el anterior. Los otros dos hombres la miraron con cara de "¿_que carajos hace?¡Se la va a comer de una vez!"_.Pero en una milésima de segundo la joven ya se encontraba detrás del ogro que ya se encontraba buscando como tonto el paradero de la joven. El hombre que se llamo a sí mismo Hércules aprovecho y cogió lo primero que vio, una rama lo bastante grande y pesada como para dejarlo K.O y con eso hizo un poco de esfuerzo y le plantó en la cara un golpe que lo dejó vegetal en el mismo suelo de donde antes había estado la miko inconsciente.

Ella en su cabeza se felicitó por su plan perfectamente realizado: ella lo distraería y él le pegaba una torta que lo dejara en el sitio. No podía arriesgarse a hacer algo indebido como cortarlo en dos pues ellos estarían aún más desconcertados con ella y eso era lo menos que quería. Pero al parecer no fue suficiente:

-¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?-dijo el rubio a la joven con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara, parecía que los ojos se les iban a salir de la órbitas.

-¿Hacer qué?-respondió haciéndose como la que no quería la cosa.

-Pues no se, normalmente la gente normal no suele tener esa velocidad digo yo-respondió aún con la cara de sorpresa.

-Es que no soy una persona normal, ¿no se ve a simple vista?-dijo marcando lo evidente en sus ropas y armas.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón-dijo el moreno mirando divertido a su amigo que por primera vez se fijo bien en su aspecto. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero no un negro normal sino que cuando la luz solar le daba directamente en el se volvía azulado. Sus ojos grandes y muy expresivos parecían dos mares en los que uno se podía ahogar si se les quedaban viendo mucho tiempo. Sus labios gruesos y suaves a la vista tentando a todos para probarlos y sus mejillas con un ligero rosa coloreado en ellas. Su vestuario si que era inusual, una especie de traje negro con detalles rojos que dejaban a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas blanquecinas que contrastaba mucho con la pálida pero sana piel de porcelana y que enmarcaban su figura con innumerables curvas y marcaban más sus pechos bien formados. En sus pies descansaban una especie de sandalias cubiertas de color negro que les llegaba hasta el tobillo y con una especie de cuña en el talón que la favorecía más. En su espalda se encontraba una gran espada y se preguntó como podía cargarla de lo grande que era, y un carcaj lleno de flechas en su hombro izquierdo que al parecer venía complementado con un arco rojo que cargaba en su mano derecha. En dos palabras:era hermosa, no era ni muy flaca ni muy gorda, era...ideal.

-Bueno, si has terminado de mirarme creo que me voy a poner en marcha-dijo una divertida y sonrosada Kagome al rubio, que también se sonrojó y miró rápidamente a otro lado, mientras que su amigo soltó una carcajada ante la reacción del cazador.-A sido un placer, espero que nos encontremos otra vez, gracias y adiós-terminó la azabache con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada la muchacha ya se había ido, dejando a los hombres con preguntas en la boca: _"¿Qué hacía allí?¿cómo llegó?¿qué le había pasado?¿de dónde había sacado esa supervelocidad?"_y un montón de pregutas más que se tuvieron que guardar.

Se miraron una vez más sorprendidos y se dirigieron a seguir su camino.

-Uff -resopló la pelinegra mientras se recostaba en un árbol para descansar después de la carrera que metió para poder salir de allí sin tener que responder a ninguna de sus seguras preguntas. Entonces se acordó de una pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo incluso en sus entrenamientos que llevaba escondida en el interior del kimono, atada en su pierna para que no resultara incómodo de llevar, la buscó y ahí estaba, se la desató y cogió lo de su interior: Unos cascos morados y su Ipod y móvil, los tres para escuchar música y se sintió un poco tonta, ¿Quién en su maldita vida era tan... tan...¿imbécil?...como para meter eso y no algo realmente importante como comida o ropa?Pues ella. Desde que regresó de la época antigua lo único que lograba calmarle era la música y también lo que más le gustaba ahora sinceramente. Lo volvió a guardar todo pero esta vez ató la bolsa a su carcaj haciendo así su fácil acceso a ella.

Suspiró, y se acomodó en el tronco que parecía en esos instantes el sitio más cómodo del mundo, e intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado desde esta mañana hasta ese momento.

Se había levantado de su cama a las 7 y pico por culpa del dichoso sol y su maldita manía de joderle el fin de semana, se duchó y preparó para entrenar como todos los días y bajó a desayunar sus deliciosos cereales con leche, que ahora se daba cuenta que ya no iba a tomar más de esos maravillosos y exquisitos cereales hasta que encontrara la manera de volver, pero primero tenía que saber donde estaba, y sobre todo "cuando" estaba.

Pero eso era algo que ya vería más adelante. Después de su merecido desayuno se dirigió al patio del árbol sagrado para empezar a entrenar y después se fijó en el pozo, estaba saliendo una extraña luz amarilla nada que ver con la azulada que le era tan reconocible, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no se encontraba en la era feudal. Recordó a los dos hombres que la ayudaron, uno rubio ¿Iolaus? Le sonaba ese nombre y..._espera ¡No puede ser!¡Se llamaba Hércules!¡No no no!¡Estoy...! _Se dio cuenta, ¡estaba en Grecia! Pero más concretamente la Grecia antes de cristo...no... esto no podía estar pasándole esto a ella...si le costó sobrevivir a la época feudal en japón, imaginaos aquí y ahora. Y encima no había pozo, con lo cual no podía volver a su época. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, tenía que ser fuerte, además ahora ella se sabía defender, ya no dependía de nadie para poder salir ilesa de cualquier cosa, no dependía de Inuyasha...Inuyasha... la primera idea que le vino a la cabeza cuando vio el pozo amarillento fue que Inuyasha vendría por ella...su corazón se estrujó un poco, aún lo amaba, pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos, lo único que conseguiría sería empezar a llorar sus penas en aquel maldito árbol que ya estaba siendo bastante incómodo, así que se levantó de su ya no tan cómodo asiento y se dispuso a salir de aquel bosque. En su cabeza se preguntaba una y otra vez de mientras caminaba como es que era verdad que ella, la tonta y despistada miko, hubiese conocido a uno de las mayores leyendas del mundo antiguo: Hércules, y su compañero Iolaus, se acordaba de ese nombre, los había escuchado en la universidad, el primer año empezaron por la antigüedad y esos dos salieron. Se acordaba de las noches en vela estudiándose todas y cada una de las leyendas de aquel dúo, sobretodo del semidiós. Se acordaba de la nota que sacó: 10, había merecido la pena todas las noches en vela para sacar ese maldito examen a flote.

Decidió pasar la noche en algún claro ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer así que empezó a recoger ramas y frutos que se encontrara y que reconociera como comestibles por el ser humano.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar-dijo el mayor-quedémonos aquí y hagamos una fogata, ya mañana seguiremos.-dijo sentándose en una piedra y dejando en el centro del claro las ramas que había recogido durante el camino para la elaboración del fuego.

-Esta bien, yo iré a ver si consigo algún conejo, me muero de hambre-dijo el cazador internándose en el bosque. En 30 minutos iba de vuelta con dos conejos en ambas manos. Se detuvo en un riachuelo para beber un poco de agua y despejarse un poco de todo el día. Cuando se disponía a beber escuchó una voz cercana, una melodiosa voz que se encontraba entonando una canción que nunca había escuchado, muy extraña, pero no por eso lo tachaba de buena. Se levantó dejando a los dos conejos en el suelo y se dispuso a seguir la voz:

_Tengo aquí bajo el vestido_

_bien escondidito _

_tus besos malditos,_

_mariposas que al alba de regreso _

_a casa _

_se venían conmigo_

_Tengo aquí bajo la cama_

_cada madrugada que la deshicimos,_

_tengo tantas cosas y_

_ninguna esta en su sitio._

Se acercó lentamente pasando a través del riachuelo que le cubría los pies hasta los tobillos y se acercó a la orilla paralela y se dirigió a la primera línea de árboles que se encontraba allí.

_Tengo aquí dentro de un vaso_

_la primera ola de aquella mañana._

_Tengo uno de mis rizos _

_el ritmo del tango_

_que siempre bailabas._

_Yo tengo escrito en un suspiro_

_aquellas palabras que _

_nunca dijimos._

_Tengo tantas cosas y_

_ninguna esta en su sitio._

Se preguntó que era un "tango" pero no le dió importancia y siguió andando hasta internarse un poco más en la espesura y vió un fogata.

_Después de tiempo comprendí_

_que el tiempo no hace amigos,_

_que corto fue _

_el amor_

_y que largo el olvido._

_Seré tu luz,_

_seré un disfraz,_

_una farola que se enciende al pasar,_

_cualquier mariposa,_

_la estrella polar,_

_que viene sola y muy solita se va,_

_seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,_

_un viejo proverbio sobre como olvidar,_

_seré inmortal,_

_porque yo soy tu destino._

Entonces la vió, aquella extraña chica que se habían se habían encontrado hacía un par de horas atrás, pelando con una navaja una manzana que se encontraba en su mano. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada escuchó un grito no muy lejano, la chica al parecer también lo escuchó y dejó de cantar, apagó rápidamente el fuego y recogió sus cosas dirigiéndose corriendo al lugar del grito.

En otro campamento no muy alejado, el semidios escuchó el grito y apagó la fogata para después correr en dirección a el grito. Corrio todo lo rápido que pudo, salteando todo obstaculo que se le opusiera en su camino. A los pocos minutos se encontraba en un riachuelo cercano al campamento y siguió su camino atravesándolo hasta llegar a la otra orilla hasta la primera línea de árboles del bosque en ella. Siguió corriendo a través de este hasta que se encontró con el foco de aquel grito. Una especie de ogro o algo muy grande de piel roja, ojos amarillos, dientes afilados y garras como cuchillos, en la que la derecha estaba repleta de sangre roja y supuso que había llegado tarde tal vez ya se lo había comido a aquella persona que gritó. La "cosa" como decidió llamarlo, se estaba lamiendo la sangre en sus garras sin prestar atención a nada más. Hércules escuchó pasos detrás de el y giró su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Iolaus, que venía corriendo seguramente por la misma razón que él y miró horrorizado a la criatura que se alzaba en frente suya. Pocos segundos después vio a otra persona que se acercaba también e hizo que se quedara anonado, era la chica de hace unas horas, como se llamaba... a sí Kagome, eso era. En el momento en el que entró en el claro la chica, el monstruo levantó la vista inmediatamente y centró su atención en ella que estaba apuntándole ya directamente con el arco y flecha a la cara.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, por fin te encuentro-dijo el monstruo con una voz grave y áspera.-sabes, me han mandado a por tí pero pensé en divertirme un poco antes de nada. ¿adivinas quien fue miko?-siguió el monstruo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-No, pero tengo una idea demonio-respondió la chica en tono frío mirándole con asco mientras le apuntaba aún.

-¿A sí?bueno te daré una pista, al parecer creísteis haber acabado con el y le van mucho las arañas-dijo con una sonrisa sádica-pero bueno ahora eso no importa-y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la chica lanzó la flecha que se dirigió con un haz de luz rosácea a la cabeza del ahora aclarado "demonio" y este se desintegró al instante. Los dos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a la chiquilla de 22 años, que con una sola flecha lo había desintegrado.

-Ahora sí, ¿cómo carajos has echo eso?-dijo el rubio mirándola sorprendido, haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada.

-No os lo creeríais-dijo intentando evitar las ganas de reír al ver las caras de los dos hombres, pero no aguantó y se puso a reír sujetándose el estómago que dolía de reírse tanto.

-Así que eres una ¿miko has dicho?-la chica asintió con la cabeza-y tus poderes sirven para destruir a esos demonios, pero solo a ellos ¿no?-dijo con una voz preocupada el rubio.

-sip, a los humano o los de esencia humana puedo curarles heridas o purificar venenos expulsados por demonios-respondió con naturalidad la azabache.

-Y dices que uno de esos muy poderoso y peligroso anda por hay mandando demonios en tu busca que pueden estar matando gente, uno que creísteis vencido ¿no?-continuó el moreno.

-Sip, su nombre es Naraku, lo que no sé es como sabe que estoy aquí si ni siquiera yo sabía donde estaba o mejor dicho "cuando" estaba hasta hace unas horas-dijo pensativa la miko del futuro.

-¿Cómo que "cuando"?-preguntaron a la vez los dos hombres.

-Ufff-la miko resopló cansada ya de todo el día en cuestión. Pero, ¿¡por qué no la dejaban en paz ya!?¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen descansar? Viendo que estaban esperando una respuesta empezó a relatarles toda su historia en lo referente al pozo y todas sus aventuras en la era Sengoku.-Bueno, el día que cumplí 15 años...

CONTINUARA...

**Inmortal: La oreja de van gogh**


End file.
